Knights of The Elements
by Sinastra2015
Summary: A story about a selective group of Knights in a special world called Candrid. These knights have control over the elements.
1. The Shadow Stands

**NOTE FROM MYLES: **_ Italic means the characters thoughts. I dont really like my title so if you guys could think of one i would love that. Please give me constructive criticism and subscribe, it actually means a lot to me._

**ENJOY THE READ**

I always used to notice my shadow moving without me doing anything for it to move. Trick of the light I would tell myself, since the sun was very strong here in Candrid. That's what I always thought before 3 weeks ago. My village Daidril was under attack from an undead unit controlled by a looter necromancer. The necromancer was nowhere to be found but we could always destroy his unit. I picked up my sabre, not my weapon of choice but it would have to do.

Once I stepped outside half of my village was on fire, but I could tell that everyone else was up fighting. I ran to the nearest skeleton and it chopped at me with an axe. I dodged to the right and stabbed forward aiming for the heart. Necromancers always trapped their minion's souls inside the heart, so if you got to it they were finished. That skeleton dropped dead in the range of a Nano-second. I bent down and picked up its axe. I then turned and spotted a likely target. A shambling zombie who was about to eat a small girl. "Oh no you don't" I said throwing the axe. It struck right in the back of the head, the axe slicing clean into the brain like a Butcher on ham. It dropped to the side of the girl. "Thank you Lanza!" She screamed to me. I nodded while she ran away to her home.

I forgot to mention that my name is Lanza Ombra. This name means Spear Shadow. It's in an unknown language that my parents failed to tell me before they died. The last thing they told me was my name means spear shadow and I will have the power of the world.

I was about to go get another skeleton when something grabbed my foot. "Bruuugh" the zombie said pulling me down. Its head was basically cut in half but for some reason it was still moving, and quite fast. I fell down and it began crawling towards me. I shuffled backwards on my but until I hit a wall. _So this will be my end huh? _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, ready for my demise. I stayed that way for 10 seconds but it felt like 10 hours. _Aren't I supposed to be dead? _I asked myself. I still heard all of the noise of my village fighting so I found the courage to open my eyes. Standing there was the darkest thing I have ever seen. It was shaped like me but its eyes were a very bright white and it was a bit taller. "Who are you?" I asked it. It replied "I am your shadow". It turned its back to me and impaled the zombie through the heart with a double sided Spear.


	2. 3 arrows

It turned back around to face me, and I learned how to breathe again. "How are y-you living?" I asked it. "The power that you possess enables me to live" The shadow said in a raspy voice. "So my shadow umm you, were moving?" I asked it. "Yes it was me" it replied. It then walked up to me, put its hand to my forehead and I once again had a shadow.

I decided to go fight some more after that shocking discussion. I picked up my sabre once more, its hilt a light black, and its blade dark silver, decorated with the dark blood of the undead. It was a sword custom made for me by the blacksmith. I ran around the corner of my hut and found a girl about my age fighting a dark looking mage, most likely the Necromancer. She was light skinned, wearing a green tunic with skinny pants. She was kicking the necromancer's butt using a very long green glowing whip with occasional thorns and spikes jutting out. The Necromancer jumped back and summoned up 3 skeleton archers. The Skeletons fired a volley of arrows which the girl blocked easily with her whip. She then raised her whip and the arrows floated before her. A bead of sweat showed up on her forehead and the arrows went back to the skeletons, piercing through their hearts and towards their leader.

The three arrows seemed to form together, chained by the mysterious girl's power; they sailed through the air, faster than hummingbirds and buried themselves into the necromancer's forehead. The necromancer fell back spread-eagle, his mouth showing disbelief. "That should stop the attacking undead" the girl told me before walking off.

I know, I know I probably should have followed her but my town was starting to take the undead's armor and weapons. I decided to take

A jet black set of light platemail armor from a dead skeleton, it was still in good shape but it had a hole in the chest area I would have to take to the blacksmith to get fixed. Well at least I didn't leave this battle empty handed, and it's not like some idiot comes and tries to loot our village about every other week.


End file.
